Seansons
by Laraafix
Summary: Cuatro Estaciones, cuatro distintas formas de sentimientos. TOKKA
1. Pétalos Silvestres

**Pétalos silvestres.**

* * *

La bandida había llegado a un jardín por la noche en la compañía de su inseparable amigo, Sokka.

Se lanzó inesperadamente al suelo, cansada por el arduo día y quejándose de sus pies, estaba tan agobiada como durante esos días en el desierto.

-¿Sokka?-Preguntó ella.

-Dime-Respondió él.

-¿Qué día es mañana?-no supo por qué razón la asaltó esa duda.

Sokka se quedó pensativo, mirando el verde pasto, que iniciaba a crecer lentamente, al igual que las hojas en los árboles. Al instante arrancó una flor silvestre, pequeña y de pétalos diminutos, coloreada de un turquesa hermoso y en medio un poco de polen amarillo intenso.

-Sabes Toph, a veces me pregunto por qué las flores silvestres son las más hermosas y únicas pero también tan pequeñas y frágiles, tan delicadas que un ser humano puede masacrarlas con la mirada solamente- Dijo.

-¿A qué viene eso?-Volvió a preguntar Toph.

-Sin duda, estas flores crecen en tan pocos lugares-Se apenó-. Aún así son mis favoritas.

Posó la diminuta flor sobre la nariz de la niña, la cual dirigía su 'mirada' al cielo.

-No te comprendo-Y se sacudió la flor bruscamente que adornaba la punta de su nariz.

-Con razón les llaman silvestres, ¿serán por lo rudas que son?-El guerrero rió juguetonamente.

-Oye, aún no respondes mi primera pregunta, bueno, antes que hicieras el estudio de las flores silvestres-Le regaló una 'mirada' cruel-Recuerdo que pregunte, qué día es…-

-Mañana comienza la primavera-Respondió al instante.

-Ah-Dejó pasar alrededor de un minuto antes de romper el silencio-La primavera… ¿Esa es la estación donde crecen flores y los pajaritos cantan?

-Sí, y es mi estación preferida-Dijo mientras acercaba su mano a Toph-.

-¿Por qué?-Seguía con la 'vista' en el cielo y los brazos entrelazados escondiéndolos y usándolos de cabecera bajo la nuca.

- Katara y yo vivimos muy al sur y todo siempre está cubierto de nieve, te diré que ya me aburrí del mismo paisaje.

-Acarició rápidamente el pómulo de la bandida, dibujando varios círculos fugaces haciendo que ésta se sonrojara levemente-Me fascina que te ruborices, pareces una flor silvestre; los intentos de Toph para que Sokka no lo notara fueron en vanos.

-Si no te callas, dejaré tu ojo morado y así tú, parezcas una flor 'silvestre'-De lo poco y nada que había aprendido sobre los colores, recordaba que cada vez que alguien daba un puñetazo en el ojo éste se ponía marchito y de color 'violeta'.

-OK, me callo, pero… ¿cuál es tú estación preferida? O ¿Tu flor?-Esa noche sería larga y llena de interrogatorios, predijo la bandida


	2. Deudas en el agua

**Declaración: Avatar el Último Maestro Aire no me pertenece y no recibo ningún fin monetario por escribir ésta historia.**

**Beta:** Mi querida Miyiku C:**  
**

**Summer: Verano.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Deudas en el agua.**

**

* * *

  
**

—¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

—No lo sé, pero el calor me mata—Se ventilaba Sokka con un instrumento más sencillo: su mano.

— ¿Cómo que 'no lo sé'? Tú mismo me trajiste aquí—Replicó Toph.

—Bueno, sí pero… yo sé donde estamos, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

—y… ¿Dónde estamos?

—Si es que ésta brújula que no indica el norte y no recibe señales de gravedad, no me miente, estamos exactamente…

—¡Perdidos!—Lloró Toph y agarró su cara con sus manos.

—No, mi querida Toph; estamos en medio de un extenso y ancho mar.

—¡Idiota! Eso hasta un… idiota lo sabe—Suspiró—Hasta yo lo sé.

—Perdona.

Toph y Sokka estaban en medio del mar en un bote remando hacia un norte inexistente, perdidos y esperando que fuese de noche para poder siquiera guiarse con las estrellas, si es que Sokka sabía guiarse por las estrellas, ya que Toph muy poco podía hacer.

—Quisiera que Katara estuviera aquí, al menos podría dominar el agua con sus poderes y llevarnos a tierra —Suspiró aún más fuerte Toph.

—Los siento Toph, pero creí que no me perdería, ya había hecho esta ruta y creí que no era necesario traer…mi mapa.

—¿¡Pero por qué, Dios!? ¿¡Por qué me has dejado abandonada!?-dijo sarcásticamente.

—¡HEY! No culpes a Dios, no tiene la culpa, yo la tengo, cúlpame a mí.

—¿y tú crees que suena bien "Sokka por qué me has abandonado"? ¡Claro que no! ¡Porque tú no me has abandonado, tú estas perdido conmigo! Si no eres parte de la solución, eres parte del problema, _maldita sea—_Maldijo la bandida.

—Bueno, pero tranquila…

—¿¡Cómo quieres que este tranquila, si tengo calor, mi ropa está pegada a mi cuerpo, sudo mucho, soy ciega y no veo en el agua y tengo a mi lado a un idiota que sólo sabe leer mapas y más encima los deja en el campamento!? ¿Cómo quieres que esté?—Toph se paró del bote haciéndolo tambalear.

—Lo siento mucho, Toph, no quise hacerlo a propósito.

—¡Ah! Perdón Sokka, el calor me afecta…—Se sentó esperando alguna otra respuesta. —¿Qué haces?—Toph sintió algo helado, que corría por sus mejillas, y claramente no estaba sudando en frío si el calor era abundante, era otra cosa.

—Humedezco tus mejillas para que no tengas tanta calor—Sonrió tiernamente Sokka.

—Eh… ¿Gracias?

—Sí, debes agradecérmelo, porque aunque quieras hacerlo tú no te dejaría, por miedo a que te caigas.

—Si sucedería eso, ¿Me salvas?

—No lo sé… habría que ver para creer—Sokka botó al agua a su compañera y ella gritó fuertemente, haciendo un gran escándalo.

—¡Idiota! ¿¡Qué tienes en la cabeza!? ¡Me estoy ahogando!—Toph hacía señas con las manos, intentando no caer al las profundidades— ¡Sálvame ahora!

—Sólo quería hacer un minuto de suspenso—Sokka se lanzó al agua y tomó a la pequeña fácilmente—Esto te lo debía por la caída en el paso de la serpiente.

—¡Estúpido! ¡Casi me muero de un infarto!

—Se supone que el Sokka asesino te quería matar ahogada—Rió burlonamente y le sacó la lengua.

— Que simpático mi amigo—Sokka la sostenía como cuando Suki salvó a Toph, debajo de los hombros y Toph estaba roja, pero roja de furia.

—¿Y mi beso? Lo estoy esperando. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo besaste a Suki en la mejilla? ¿Supuestamente ese beso era para mí?

—No digas boberías, y mi demostración de cariño está acá—Toph le dio su merecido, ahora si ruborizada pero se moría por darle gracias a su salvador.

—¡Mira, Toph! ¡Tierra a la vista!

—¡Idiota!—volvió a pegarle, pero luego rió de su acto.

_**

* * *

**_**Dedicatoria:** Por si no quedó claro, el fic está dedicado a Ixmich. Espero que te guste. :3


End file.
